Field
This application relates to climate control, and more specifically, to zonal conditioning systems for vehicles and/or other spaces or areas.
Description of the Related Art
Temperature-conditioned and/or ambient air for environmental control of vehicles (e.g., automobiles) and/or living or working spaces is typically provided to relatively extensive areas. In the case of enclosed or semi-enclosed areas, such as vehicle interiors, homes, offices and the like, the interior space is typically cooled or heated as a unit. There are many situations; however, in which more selective or restrictive air temperature modification is desirable. For example, it is often desirable to provide an individualized climate control zones for certain subareas or regions of such a space so that desired heating, cooling and/or ventilation can be achieved.